


october ???

by lihdia



Series: october dreams [2]
Category: dreams - Fandom, my dreams - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihdia/pseuds/lihdia
Series: october dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002930





	october ???

i was in a school play of some sorts and the stage was designed where a yellow curtian covered 1/4th of the stage and i played a red devil and there was only one other character in my scene and their color was some sort of hue of gray and then when i was done with my contemporary dances i ran off to the side and there was kim and she left and then yoongi showed up and he looked sad because of something regarding the dance and then at moment the big yellow curtain fell down and yoongi and i were exposed to the crowd so i grabbed him and ran upstairs of the stage were they wouldn’t see us and i was consoling him the whole time and when i got upstairs fucking bts was there and yoongi was putting on an act and they thanked me for my kindness and yoongi jin and hoseok started hanging out at this table in the back corner and there was this little kid next to me so we stared playing with markers and he put a dot on my face so we started coloring on each other’s faces and they wear laughing with us  
and namjoon was in the back playing his guitar and it was really nice


End file.
